Steps
by Julimond
Summary: A moment between them.


Title: Steps

Category: Sam/Jack, POV

Spoilers: Meridian

Season: after Season 5, but then goes AU

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Archive: Sure, just send me link.

Author's Notes: This is one of my older fics that I just dug up again. Actually it's one of my first, so take that into consideration when reading it ;) It was written way back when after Season 5, so I had obviously no clue what was going to happen in canon. I decided against changing it to fit canon though, so just consider it AU after Season 5.

******

Steps

******

It is pitch black outside. No moon is shining, no stars are enlightening the sky. The road is wet and slippery from the leaves that have fallen from the trees.

My car slowly winds its way up the narrow path that is the only way to reach my cabin; it's carefully trying not to disturb the night's solitude. Smetana's "The Moldau" quietly sounds out of the speakers, adding to my already melancholy mood, but it's almost drowned out by the raindrops pattering on the windshield.

It's been a long time since I was here last, in "my" forest, where I feel at home, so at one point I turn off the engine and listen. The rain is slowly turning into drizzle and suddenly it is quiet in my car.

Well, almost quiet. Because the receding tapping of the droplets is now joined by the slow and even breathing of my 2IC.

Carter sits on the seat next to me, sleeping, her head resting on the head support. When I stopped the car, she stirred and turned her face in my direction, but immediately dozed off again.

I let out a relieved breath. I wouldn't be able to talk to her right now, let alone explain to her my sudden halt. I don't know the reason myself. I just had to stop...to think, to listen, to watch...her.

Carefully, not really trusting that she is asleep, I peek in her direction, and when I'm sure, my eyes begin to slowly wander across her still features.

Beautiful, is what comes to mind. Not for the first time, mind you, but it's been a long time since I last had an opportunity to watch...to stare at her so openly and unashamedly. The last time...I can't even remember the last time. Anyway, it's been a while.

It was before Daniel had...had left...and before we went to hell and back. Before the war.

Now even the war lies in the past. It's over. Yeah. That's why I'm here now, and most importantly, that's why she is here now...with me. In my car, my forest - well, almost - and on the way to my cabin. Finally.

After all the mess we've been through she came to me and asked for that fishing trip. I nearly fell off my chair. But she wasn't kidding. She said that after those exhausting months she really needed to go on vacation. She needed to go fishing. With me, she said. And it wasn't a question.

A shiver runs down my spine, and I suddenly become aware of the fact that my eyes are almost literally glued to her face; I've moved so close to her body. I jerk backwards instantly, chiding myself for my inappropriate behavior. Okay, she wanted to come up here with me, but that doesn't have to mean anything. We're friends. Nothing more...yet.

Apparently, my sudden movement was a bad idea, because when I turn my head to look at her again, I stare into two large pools of blue. They are wide awake now, staring back at me.

Caught, I think.

I swear, if I wasn't a tough Air Force Colonel I'd blush right here on the spot. But I don't. At least I hope so.

Sam suddenly blinks which makes her bangs fall into her eyes.

Without thinking my hand reaches out in order to brush the hair away. Realizing what I'm about to do, I stop but let my hand linger in the air. I look at her. Does she give me the all-clear or not? Does she let me touch her?

She self-consciously casts her eyes downwards.

Okay, I get it and slowly pull my hand back when suddenly she fixes her gaze on me again. Determined. Very determined. She blinks again, just once, and keeps on staring at me.

Slowly I move my hand forward again, my eyes locked with hers, still asking for permission. She doesn't say anything. So I carefully touch her loose strands of hair and brush them out of her eyes.

Once. Twice.

My fingers don't stop at touching her hair but begin to wander across her forehead, along her delicate eyebrows, down her nose and up her cheeks again.

Sam's eyes never leave mine and I'm afraid to blink because I don't want the moment to end.

Eventually I have to, and the spell is broken.

As if waking from a dream we both turn our eyes forward again and I realize that our car is still standing in the middle of the narrow road in a forest in Northern Minnesota, somewhere between civilization and my lone cabin.

Before Sam has even time to formulate a question, I turn the engine on again, ready to finish our little road trip and forget about this somewhat awkward tension that followed our "moment." But when I'm about to shift gears, I feel her fingers brush mine.

I look at our touching hands, then at her arm and finally my eyes come to a halt when they meet hers.

Still not speaking a word, she entwines her fingers with mine and moves our joined hands to operate the gearshift. The car jumps into motion and I have to avert my astounded face in order to not crash into a nearby tree.

Quickly regaining control of my car, I once again glance at Sam, my face most certainly still resembling a goldfish.

Yep. Definitely. Because otherwise she wouldn't be laughing at me now.

I must still be wearing a slightly puzzled expression because when she recovers she throws me an apologetic smile and gives my hand a squeeze. When I don't react, she looks into my eyes again...and gives me real smile this time. One of the brilliant kind.

And it dawns upon me.

Looking at our still joined hands I give hers a squeeze too, which makes her smile even wider and this time I also throw her one of mine.

We probably look like fools, riding in a car, grinning at each other like kids on their first date, but I don't care.

This is a step. A step towards something that includes Sam Carter and me, Jack O'Neill. I don't exactly know how to call it, yet, but it sure looks like a beginning of something good. Or rather, it's the inevitable continuation of something that has started years ago.

As we're approaching my cabin the rain stops and the first glimpses of the morning sun are visible in the distance. Okay, I'm not someone who believes in omens but this definitely looks like a sign to me. Whatever it is, it broadens my smile and Carter's too.

Yeah, finally we have something to smile about and look forward to again.

More moments like the ones we just had.

More steps.

Well, and I think we deserve it.

thE enD


End file.
